Entrenadores Pokemon en Konoha
by Hanageshi Mari
Summary: [Mezcla Pokemon Naruto]Actualización cap 3! Mari siente algo especial por el chico que conoce en el río, aunque sólo sea una corazonada, cree que es alguien que conoció hace no mucho tiempo, mientras decide ayudar a Konoha junto a sus amigas.
1. La Aldea Oculta

_Esta es mi visión_

_Durante el período del Quinto Líder El Grupo del volcán unirá fuerzas con el grupo del Sello Maldito._

_Y la aldea de la hoja pasará por grandes calamidades y desastres_

_Pero desanimarse no deben, cuatro pergaminos serán creados_

_Y cuatro personas, que la aldea jamás hayan pisado, deberán usarlos_

_En ese instante se creará el mayor vínculo entre Ninja y Pokemon_

_Un vínculo nunca visto, sólo imaginado por su creador, quien su vida por la aldea ha de dar_

_Gesto que la hoja no deberá desperdiciar_

_Pues su destino dependerá de su gente, que la ha de proteger,_

_Y de los cuatro seres que el destino ha de escoger._

_

* * *

Cap 1: __La aldea oculta._

El sol de primavera bañaba cálidamente la ruta hacia Lilycove City. UNa suave brisa mecía los altos pastos que abundan en aquellos rincones de la región de Hoenn. Entre aquellos pastos caminaban tres viajeras con cierto aire de desgano, la chica q lideraba el grupo, de cabello negro, vestida con una camisa oriental color rosa bordado con pequeñas flores cerca del cuello, pantalones pescadores azules, arrastraba sus tenis negros con más desgano que el resto, hasta que para en seco.

-Estamos perdidas.(u.u)

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?(-o-)- responde un par de pasos más atrás la segunda, de cabellos ondulados color castaño con reflejos violeta, tez pálida y ojos oscuros como la noche, vestía una falda hasta las rodillas, en conjunto con un peto y zapatos chinos, todo en color negro.-Ya lo veía venir.

-No tuvimos que haber elegido a la encargada del mapa en un juego de Janken(-o-U)- agrega algo decepcionada la tercera, un poco mas alta que las demás, de cabellos violeta tan oscuro que a simple vista se ve de color negro, pero ante los rayos del sol despliega tonos violeta. De tez pálida y ojos azules, vestía un vestido corto estilo oriental sobre unos pantalones largos junto a unos tenis color carmín.

Al terminar el espeso pastizal, las niñas se encuentran con un denso bosque que mostraba un delgadísimo pero claro camino.

-Quizá no estemos tan perdidas(n.nU)- la chica de rosa, de nombre Ashley intentaba animar a sus amigas y a ella misma- Lo más probable es q Lilycove se encuentre atravesando el bosque.

-Más te vale, Ashley(-o-)- responden la chica de negro y la más alta, de nombres Mirimë y Mari respectivamente, con voz y mirada amenazadoras.

Ashley, Mari y Mirimë tenían planeado llegar a Lilycove para la hora de almuerzo, comer allí y comprar provisiones, que ya se les habían acabado. Sin embargo, los relojes y Pokenav de las chicas indicaban que ya había pasado un tiempo de la hora de comer y aún no terminaban de cruzar aquel tupido bosque.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ashley?(-o-)- inquirió Mirimë con una mirada irónica- Llevamos cerca de 3 horas caminando... y quiero ir al Centro Comercial.(ToT)

-Créeme que yo también(T.T)- responde Ashley en tono muy desanimado, seguida por un leve sonido de su estómago- ¡me muero de hambre!

Ashley es entrenadora PKMN y Mirimë es coordinadora, de Ciudad Verde y Ecruteak respectivamente, por su parte, Mari es una criadora pokemon del pueblo de Sootopolis. Las tres caminaban en fila india por el angosto camino.

-Ahora que recuerdo, debo comprar ingredientes para la comida de los... ¿Qué sucede, Ashley?(o.ô)- Mari se percata de que Ashley se detiene de improviso.

-¿Quién anda ahí?(o.o)- Ashley se estaba poniendo pálida al oír el súbito movimiento de unas ramas.

-¿Ése sonido? Debe ser un Pokemon, sigam..

La explicación de Mari fue interrumpida por la aparición de una pequeña sombra ante las narices de Ashley desde los árboles.

-spina... rak...

Hubo un largo silencio mientras los rostros de Ashley y Mirimë se ponían más blancos que un Dewgong.

-spinarak! Spinarak!- repetía una y otra vez el pokemon araña moviendo sus patitas en el aire.

-AAAAHHHHHH!

-Pero si sólo es un Spin... ¡chicas¡¡Espérenme!- Mari corre tras las otras dos chicas que escapaban despavoridas del pequeño pokemon.

-Es horribleee!

-¡Asqueroso!

-¡chicas espérenme o nos vamos a perder!

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, Ashley y Mirimë siguen en su loca carrera seguidas por Mari. No pararon hasta que vieron una luz entre la oscuridad del bosque, era la salida.

-Por fin... salimos.(u.u)

-Fue... horrible.(u.u)- Ashley y Mirimë recién se habían dado cuenta que habían corrido un largo trecho sin comer un bocado, jadeaban de cansancio.

-Ya era hora de que pararan... uf- Mari acababa de llegar.

-¡Fue horrible!- Mirimë se ponía blanca de sólo recordar la figura del spinarak bajar frente a ellas.

-Si... horripilante (u.u)- agregó Ashley.

-Bueno, bueno, ya pasó (n.nU)- Mari interrumpía los comentarios sobre el episodio- Ahora tenemos un nuevo problema, miren.

Ashley y Mirimë levantan la vista y se percatan que unos metros más adelante se encontraba un gran portón de madera. Por ambos costados de ésta se levantaban grandes muros de piedra, como en una gran fortaleza. Sin embargo, el portón se encontraba abierto.

-¿Qué es eso?(o.o)- Preguntan Ashley y Mirimë al unísono.

-Parece ser la entrada a algún pueblo o aldea...

-No parece ser Lilycove(-o-U)- Mirimë le dirigía a Ashley una mirada amenazante.

-Pero al menos es un lugar donde podríamos comer- Por la sien de Ashley corría una gota de sudor.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir al centro comercial!(T.T)

-Ashley tiene razón, Mirimë, descansemos aquí y luego busquemos el camino correcto hacia Lilycove, espero que puedan ayudarnos...

-Un momento... esto es algo extraño(o.o)- Ashley consultaba el Pokenav-Este lugar no aparece en el mapa...

-¿Qué dices?(o.o)

-Según el mapa no hay ningún pueblo, aldea, o algo que se le parezca entre Fortree y Lilycove... esto me esta dando miedo.

-Y si es un pueblo fantasma?- Mari se cohíbe ante la idea de un pueblo abandonado.

-Pueblo fantasma? Genial!(non)- Por su parte, Mirimë celebraba.

-Y le temes a un spinarak(-o-U)- Mari mira a Mirime de forma irónica.

De improviso, un niño pequeño sale corriendo de las puertas de aquel pueblo misterioso como si estuviera escapando de algo.

-Miren, ahí viene un ni... ay!(o)- El chico había chocado con Mirimë.

-Perdón- responde el niño, que usaba un par de googles en la cabeza, que sigue corriendo.

-Que dem...- Mirimë no alcanza a terminar cuando se oye un grito:

-Konohamaruuu!

Un chico rubio aparece esta vez en la puerta, también corriendo.

-Quizá el nos...

PAF! El chico pasa arrasando sobre Mari que termina en el suelo viendo Staryus

-Perdón... Konohamaruuu!- el chico sigue su carrera.

-Por lo visto este pueblo está bien vivo(n.nU)- Ashley contemplaba al ultimo chico alejarse en el bosque.

-Y se llama Konoha...(o.o)- Mari miraba hacia el cielo tirada aún en el piso.

-Cómo lo sabes?(o.ô)- Mirimë mira asustada a Mari.- Ahora eres vidente?

-No, leí el cartel de allí arriba(-o-)- le responde Mari con aire ofendido por el último comentario mientras apuntaba con el dedo un cartel sobre el portón que decía:

_"Aldea Ninja oculta de Konoha"_

-Aldea Ninja?(o.o)

-Oculta? Con razón no aparece en el mapa.(xD)

-Latios, estamos tan pero tan perdidas que llegamos a una aldea oculta.(-o-)

-Mari, esa es mi frase(-o-U)-interrumpe Mirimë a Mari con tono de reproche.

-Será mejor que entremos para averiguar algo¿cierto?- Ashley devuelve la conversación a su curso.

-Mmmmm...- Mirimë coloca una expresión pensativa-¿Crees que nos dejen entrar? Es una aldea ninja ¿no?(o.ô)

-Pero por algo está el portón abierto-Corrige Mari mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-No más palabrerías y entremos ya!(non)- Ashley se coloca en una pose con un dedo índice hacia el pueblo.

-Ashley... cada día te pareces más a Ash...(-.-U)-Interrumpen Mari y Mirimë al unísono.

-No me digan eso, por favor... será mejor que entremos(-o-)- Dice Ashley con tono entre apesadumbrado y ofendido mientras camina hacia el gran portón de madera. Al entrar se encuentran con un paisaje que nunca habían visto.

Aquellas casas parecían de tipo muy rustico, simples casas de tejados de madera. Sin embargo, a medida que iban adentrándose en él se percataban de lo grande que era aquella aldea: tiendas, restaurantes, hasta un hospital de varios pisos se alzaba ante ellas, pero sin dejar ese estilo rústico.

-Chicas, miren(o.o)- Mari queda boquiabierta ante una gran estructura.- Parece un estadio...

-Será un estadio pokemon?(non)- Interrumpe Ashley ilusionada.

-Cálmate Ashley, primero pensemos en donde quedarnos y comer (-o-U)- responde de inmediato Mirimë- latios, esto más parece una ciudad... no me extrañaría encontrar algún hotel donde podamos hospedarnos...

En eso las interrumpe algo... un olor, un aroma... las tres chicas al mismo tiempo ponen atención a su alrededor y sus narices comienzan a identificar... era ramen. Las tres se miraban en silencio, sólo había una cosa que decir...

-A COMER!(non)- grita el trío al unísono mientras salen corriendo en la misma dirección.

-Con carne de res!(non)

-Con cerdo!(non)

-Vegetariano!(non)

-Mari, espéranos! (U)

-La ultima en llegar es un huevo pokemon podrido! (xD)

Mari iba a la cabeza, seguida por Mirimë y Ashley. Su carrera hubiera sido perfecta de no ser que en el momento de mirar atrás para ver a sus compañeras, siente algo cerca de su cara seguido de un PUM!... había chocado con alguien.

-Ayyy... perdón, perdón! (u.uU)

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada...vamos, levántate (n.n)- una voz de chico caballerosamente le ofrece su mano para levantarla del suelo.

-Gracias...(o.o)-Al levantar la vista Mari logra ver en detalle al chico. Su cabello negro lucia un peinado muy extraño, una especie de engominado que lo hacía ver brillante, ojos grandes y redondos muy expresivos, coronados con cejas muy gruesas, la apariencia del chico llama bastante la atención de Mari.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí... (o.ô)

-Si, es que estamos de paso por el lugar...(n.nU)- Mari respondía algo extrañada mientras observaba al joven, vestía un traje verde de cuerpo entero con un pañuelo rojo atado a la cintura, prendido al pañuelo iba una extraña placa de metal. Usaba polainas de un luminoso color naranjo. Tomando en cuenta que había encontrado algo extraña la manera de vestir de la gente de la aldea, este chico era aún más extraño.

-Pasa algo?(o.o)

-No, nada(n.nU)- El asombro de Mari se estaba notando. No se había dado cuenta y sus amigas la habían alcanzado y se daban el lujo de hablar.

-La ultima tiene aliento de Gyarados!(non)

-Oye que tienes contra los Gyarados?(-o-U)

-Esperen!... ya me voy... y disculpa... adiós!(n.n)- Mari empezaba a alejarse del chico de cejas gruesas mientras se despedía.

-Espera!(o.o)- El chico grita con aire embobado- Cómo te llamas?

-Mari... adiós!- Alcanza a responder Mari al darle la espalda antes de volver a emprender la carrera rumbo al puesto de ramen.

* * *

En los instantes siguientes, entre tazones de ramen (los 10 de Ashley, los 4 de Mirimë y los 3 de Mari) las chicas se enteran de que Konoha es una de las aldeas ninja más poderosas, ya que no es la única, y que está dirigida por el ninja más fuerte, al que llaman Hokage. Amablemente el dueño del puesto les enseña un gigantesco monumento donde aparecen 4 rostros, pertenecientes a los Hokages que han liderado Konoha, claro, todo esto luego de enterarse de la ubicación de alguna posada. Unos instantes antes de terminar, el chico rubio que "atropelló" a Mari en la entrada de la aldea irrumpe en el pequeño local.

-Lo encontré! Tengo la boleta por un ramen gratis!(non)

-jajaja Pensé que no volverías, siéntate y espera tu plato. (n.n)

Mari queda mirando al chico, llevaba en la frente una placa idéntica a la del otro joven... instantes después se percata que es el mismo chico que la empujó en la entrada. En eso el muchacho le habla.

-Oye, a ti te he visto en algún sitio...(o.ô)

-Claro, me botaste en la entrada de la aldea (-o-)- responde Mari con tono de reproche.

-Jeje.. Discúlpame... es que si me detenía iba a perder mi vale por un ramen gratis... (:p)

-Lo llevaba el otro niño?(-o-)- Interrumpe Mirimë, interpretando el porque aquel pequeño de googles la había botado también

-Si... ese Konohamaru... (-o-U)

-A todo esto, qué es eso que llevas en la frente?... y como te llamas? (o.ô)

-Mi bandana? Jaja! Es lo que me reconoce como un ninja de Konoha... Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el próximo Hokage! (non)- Responde el chico con aire imponente ante la expresión incrédula de los presentes.


	2. El Secreto de Mari y la Bestia Verde

_Cap 2: El secreto de Mari y la Bestia Verde de Konoha_

Luego del banquete compuesto por grandes cantidades de ramen, el escandaloso chico de nombre Naruto invita a las chicas a pasar la noche en su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño pero acogedor living de naruto se encontraba plagado de sacos de dormir y varias almohadas y cojines repartidos, evidencia de una pequeña guerra nocturna entre shinobi y entrenadoras pokemon "no se vale usar técnicas ninja!" reclamaban las chicas ante las replicas del chico rubio pero eso es otra historia.

-Naruto...- Mirimë movía al chico q aún dormía.

-Naruto!- grita Ashley en el oído del pequeño durmiente, sin embargo, no había caso.

-Por Latios, es peor que tu, Ashley, ya sé como arreglarlo- saca una pokebola mientras ordena a su pokemon- sal Skippy!

De la pokebola aparece una pequeña foca de forma redonda, conocida como Spheal.

-spheeeee

-Espera un momento- Ashley interrumpe mientras saca de su bolso un marcador- quisiera hacer algo, jeje.

En un minuto el rostro de Naruto estaba lleno de garabatos hechos con marcador negro que el trío de chicas miraba mientras reían lo más bajo posible.

-Ahora si- afirma Mirmë- Es todo tuyo, Mari.

-Skippy, chorro de agua con moderación (xD)- ordena Mari.

-Spheeeeeal- exclama el spheal, que lanza un gran chorro contra el pequeño ninja.

-glu, glu, glu... que pa...glup- eran las únicas palabras de naruto mientras las chicas reían a carcajadas, la tinta del marcador se empezaba a correr, lo q le daba un aspecto aún más gracioso.

-Les recomiendo tomar sus cosas- Ashley tomaba su bolso mientras se disponía a escapar de la venganza de Naruto. Tras ella las otras dos chicas y el spheal parten corriendo y rodando respectivamente xD con los gritos de naruto a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo q se creen?

-Es q no despertabas (U)

En ese instante las chicas abren la puerta e intentan salir a tropezones, sin embargo, chocan con algo, mejor dicho con alguien.

-Paf!

-¡Oh¡Disculpe!- Ashley subía la vista para pedir disculpas.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, no me di ni cuenta, venía leyendo.

Aquél era un adulto, vestía entero de azul Marino y una chaqueta color verde, su cabello color ceniza estaba bastante desordenado y su bandana tapaba uno de sus ojos, el que estaba destapado se mostraba algo sorprendido al ver a tres chicas saliendo de la casa de Naruto, y como que aún no lograba salir bien de la concentración de su lectura.

-Otro Ninja, genial- dijo Mari en voz baja irónicamente.

-Vengan acá, malagra... Kakashi sensei!- Naruto había salido de su casa en pijamas y se pone algo nervioso al ver a su sensei.

-Vaya Naruto, no sabía que tenías invitadas, y no son de por aquí...- La mirada de Kakashi se veía severa.

-Kakashi-sensei... no es lo que usted piensa...

-¡NO¡NO ES LO QUE UD. PIENSA!(o.o)- las chicas responden al unísono.

-Jajaja... era broma, se ve que son viajeras, tuviste que haberlas alojado... ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Así es...- responde Naruto con cierto alivio.

-¿Y ya se van? Porqué no se quedan un poco en Konoha, no tienen apuro ¿o si?

-No... No se preocupe, no hay ningún apuro- se apresura a responder Mirimë

-Pero que no querías...

-Cállate- interrumpe Mirime entre dientes a Mari.

-Está bien... ya que... si no quieres comprar en Lilicove...- responde Mari con un dejo de inconformismo.

-¿Porqué no nos acompañan a ver un entrenamiento ninja? Así verán lo genial que soy- Sugiere Naruto en tono altivo, había recién terminado de vestirse y aún no se le salía todo el marcador de la cara.

-Claro... ¿para que Sasuke te de una paliza?- Declara Kakashi mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo escuché, Kakashi-sensei (¬¬)- responde Naruto en tono resentido.

-En fin... ¿nos acompañan?- El ojo de Kakashi al parecer sonreía, pues el rostro se hallaba tapado con una máscara hasta su nariz.

-Esta bien - Mirimë asentía con brillo en sus ojos.

-Será interesante (n.n)- Ashley se veía entusiasmada.

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta, luego nos vemos (u.uU)- Mari ya se estaba alejando del grupo.

-Eeestee... luego los alcanzo (n.nU)- Ashley va tras Mari.

-Muy bien, estaremos en el bosque- grita Kakashi mientras se aleja con Naruto y Mirimë.

Varios metros más allá, Ashley alcanza a Mari. Minutos después, en un puente sobre un cristalino río, comienzan a conversar.

-Mari... ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

-No pasa nada, solo quería conocer la ciudad...

-Desde que conocimos a Naruto y al señor Kakashi que actúas algo extraña.

-Es que no confío en los ninjas... eso es todo.

-¿No confías en los ninjas¿Por qué?

-Siempre están de aquí para allá, nunca sabes si están contigo o no... Quizá hasta puedan traicionarte...

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso¿Acaso conoces a algún ninja?

Mari guardo unos segundos de silencio.

-Alguna vez te has preguntado porqué tengo esa facilidad para trepar árboles, hacer malabarismo y acrobacias...

-¿Y por qué rayos no te cansas de subir tantas escaleras en Sootopolis? porque por latios sí que cansa (-o-)

-Si... también (n.nU)

-No, no me lo había preguntado (n.nU)

-... Está bien (-o-)... resulta que puedo hacer todo eso porque soy hija de un ninja... está en mi sangre.

-¿En serio¿Cómo fue?

-Según lo que cuenta mi mamá, mi padre llegó a Sootopolis por una misión, tuvo problemas al llegar en el submarino y casi pierde la vida, por suerte mi madre lo ayudó y lo salvó... luego mi madre dice que la manera de ser de mi padre, y por sobre todo su brillante sonrisa (es que siempre me dice lo mismo) la enamoraron perdidamente de él, al parecer el también la correspondió y se casaron.

-Que lindo (n.n)

-Al tiempo después nací yo... sin embargo no tengo recuerdo alguno de él... se fue antes de que cumpliera un año. Una noche se marchó dejando una nota que tenía una misión muy importante que atender... y nos dejó a mamá y a mi solas. Desde ese instante que no confío en ningún ninja, mi mamá ha intentado sacarme esa idea de la cabeza... pero no.

-¿No tienes ni siquiera una fotografía de él?

-Nada... (u.u) sólo recuerdos vagos... quizá su rostro... de hecho... ese chico con el que choqué ayer... me recordó algo a mi padre...

-¿Ese chico de verde y cejotas? (o.ô)

-Ése mismo... no lo sé... estar aquí me confunde...

-Por cierto... nunca has mencionado tu apellido... ¿tienes el de tu padre?

-Si, mi apellido es Maito... ¿por qué?

-No, por nada... sólo preguntaba... ¿vamos a ver a Naruto?

-Esta bien, ya que insistes

Minutos después, habían llegado a un claro del bosque donde una pequeña batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, Naruto estaba luchando contra un chico de azul.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- Gritaba naruto al tiempo que aparecían varias réplicas de él mismo.

-Katon... Goukakyuu no Jutsu!- Grita el chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, mientras lanza una gran bola de fuego de su boca, que deshace la mayoría de las copias de naruto. Esto hace que las chicas den un grito.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun!- Grita una Chica de cabello rosa y ropa color rojo.

-Latios, eso parece un lanzallamas (o.o)- declara Ashley demasiado sorprendida.

-¿Porqué no me apoyas, Sakura-chan? (ToT)- Naruto se distrae mirando a la chica de cabello rosa, mientras Sasuke termina con la última de sus copias.

-Naruto... cuidado- Sakura intenta advertir a Naruto.

-Al menos deséame suerte (T.T)- Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando el chico de nombre Sasuke le da un golpe que lo deja viendo pidgeys.

-Ups... pensé que era una copia... nunca bajes la guardia (¬¬)-Le reprocha el chico con mirada indiferente.

-Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto- Kakashi miraba el rostro desconcertado de su discípulo.

-Ya... ve...rás... sasuke...-balbucea Naruto aún en el piso mientras el trío de chicas ríe a carcajadas.

Todo iba normal... hasta cuado una voz irrumpe en el claro del bosque...

-Hatake Kakashi! Te desafío...

-Oh no... Otra vez (-o-)- Kakashi reaccionaba como si supiera lo q venía.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- Un hombre vestido entero de verde había aparecido debajo de un árbol, usaba polainas color naranja, un peinado algo extraño y cejas aún más pobladas que el chico que habian visto en la aldea, que de hecho se encontraba a su lado.

-Dios mío ¡que cejas!-exclama Ashley-... es demasiado raro (o.o)

-Si...(o.o)- Mirime se quedaba sin palabras.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Mari.

-No es que te tenga miedo, Gai... ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

-Ahora te toca elegir a ti... será una carrera alrededor de konoha?

-No...

-¿Una competencia de quién come más sushi?

-No...

-Entonces será una competencia de quien conquista más chicas- Gai sonríe dejando ver una brillante sonrisa.

-No... janken...

-Janken!... Janken!

-¿Alguna objeción?

-No... Jaja... verás que la Gran Bestia Verde de Konoha, Maito Gai pondrá el empate de 50 y 50 victorias a su favor!

Al oír el apellido del extraño hombre, el rostro de Mari pasó por toda la gama de colores posible.

-Así se habla, Gai-sensei!- respondía con mucho animo el chico a su lado.

-Mari... tiene tu apellido!

-ssshhhhhh! Cállate!- Mari tapa la boca de Ashley, que también se había percatado.

-¿Qué sucede con estas lindas chicas?- Gai se acerca al trío con aires amistosos.

-No... nada (u.u)- Mari responde algo nerviosa.

-Nada... sólo que tienen apellidos iguales...- Luego de eso, Ashley se acababa de dar cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-¿Que? No puedo creerlo...- El rostro de Gai se volvía algo serio...

-No entiendo nada (-o-)- Naruto acababa de ponerse de pie- ¿Qué tiene? sólo alcance de apellido...

-Gai... acaso es...- Kakashi también se había puesto serio.

-Niña... ¿cual es tu nombre?

-... Mari...

-Mari... yo... soy tu padre...- Gai se acercaba a Mari e intentaba abrazarla.

-NOOOO!- Mari empuja hacia atrás a Gai y sale corriendo.

-Mari!- Mirimë corre tras Mari.

-No debiste hacerlo... sabíamos que reaccionaría de esa manera, Gai.

-Tienes razón... pero no pude evitarlo(T.T).

-Gai-sensei... ¿es que usted tiene una hija?

-Si, cejotas, pero a Mari no le hace mucha gracia encontrar a su padre (-o-)- interrumpe Ashley y corre tras Mari y Mirimë.

Por un instante, el grupo de shinobis queda en silencio.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a la aldea...

-Me dijeron que llegaron por casualidad... creo q estaban perdidas- Naruto aún se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora, Gai?

-No lo sé... supongo que intentar ganarme su confianza de nuevo, entiendo muy bien como se siente.

-Pero ella también debe entender que no te fuiste porque quisiste...

-Pero no estuve con ella cuando necesitó de mí...

-No te preocupes, volvamos a la aldea, ya volverá...

En ese instante Ashley y Mirimë vuelven.

-Desapareció, no pudimos alcanzarla- Mirimë venía algo agitada ya que tuvo que correr bastante.

-Ya volverá, dudo mucho que se aleje mucho sin uds.- Afirma Kakashi con mucha seguridad.

-Tengo hambre, Kakashi senseei (.) volvamos a la aldea.

-Tu y tu hambre, Naruto- Sakura ya empezaba a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, Gai-sensei, volvamos a la aldea y esperemos a que vuelva, si es su hija estará bien (n.n)

-Gracias, Lee- Por los ojos de Gai corrían lágrimas como cascadas- volvamos.

Así el grupo se aleja del lugar en dirección a Konoha.

Mientras tanto, Mari caminaba sin rumbo fijo por aquél frondoso bosque, Todo había sido muy rápido, quizá demasiado, aunque a pesar de todo, ella tenía sangre ninja y no tenía porque darle la espalda a su padre... ¿aunque se haya ido por más de 10 años sin despedirse?

_"Pero... es su trabajo, un ninja debe de estar en un lado y en otro, es su misión servir a la aldea, si no se iba de casa iba a ser mal mirado en Konoha y quizá como lo castigarían... si, es su trabajo... no tengo porque tratarlo tan mal... ahora que se más o menos donde está, quizá pueda venir a visitarle (n.n) y se ve que se ha hecho fuerte… ese tipo Kakashi se ve fuerte, y si papá lo desafía es porque debe ser fuerte ¿Y si tiene Pokemon? Esto me está empezando a gustar..."_

Mari recién había cambiado de opinión cuando se da cuenta que había llegado al río, que se habría paso puro y cristalino en medio del bosque.

_"Descansaré aquí un momento"_- Mari deja su bolso en el suelo junto al río, que estaba lleno de piedrecillas. Se disponía a acomodarse cuando se percata de algo... o de alguien. A simple vista era una persona, al acercarse un poco ve que es un chico, quizá mayor que ella, viste un largo abrigo con unas grandes nubes rojas estampadas en él, usa el cabello largo tomado en una coleta. En sus brazos tenía un Pokemon, intentaba darle agua del río.

-Disculpa... ¿ese Linoone es tuyo?- Mari miraba con antención al chico y al Linoone, de un color gris muy inusual para su especie, se veía algo enfermo.

-Si- se limita a contestar el chico con voz profunda.

-Parece enfermo- Mari abre su bolso y saca un pequeño botiquín- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? (n.n)

-No, gracias... puedo solo.

-Pero si no sabes lo que tiene, puede empeorar- Mari toca levemente el hombro del chico.

-Esta... está bien- Responde el chico algo sorprendido por el actuar de Mari.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Mari mientras toma al Linoone en sus brazos.

-Itachi...

_Fin del Capítulo._

_

* * *

Acá está el segundo capítulo, que me resultó bastante extraño ya se venía el encuentro de Mari con su papá…_

_Una recomendación, nunca escriban mientras ven Star Wars -o-_

_Mis agradecimientos a mi sis Mirimë Sketchit y Ashley Sketchit por todo su apoyo nn y a RIku-Chan por su review n.n_

_See ya!_


	3. Recuerdos unidos a un destino

**Cap** **3 - _Recuerdos unidos a un destino..._**

-Sólo tiene una pequeña indigestion- Mari saca un frasco de pastillas y se las entrega a Itachi- dale dos de estas pastillas al día y procura q coma liviano... en un par de días deberia estar mejor...

-... Gracias...- musita Itachi- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

- Mari.

- Es un lindo nombre... debo irme... - Itachi mira a Mari fijamente a los ojos. Parte de su largo cabello negro caía en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Mari. La mirada del chico le era un tanto familiar.

-Es... esta bien, cuidate... si pasa algo, sólo buscame.

-No te preocupes, te buscaré- Al decir esto, Itachi cruza el riachuelo y desaparece en la penumbra del bosque.

-Se... parece mucho a... no puede ser... debo estar alucinado... será mejor volver a la aldea.

Ya había anochecido cuando Mari regresa a la aldea, entre los llantos de su padre y reclamos de sus compañeras por haberlas preocupado. Para celebrar el reencuentro Padre-hija, el trío, Gai y Lee van al puesto de Ramen Ichikaru.

-Provecho!

-Hace tiempo que no comía ramen (non)

-Ashley, comiste ayer (-o-U)

-Para mi eso es mucho (-o-U)... te pasa algo Mari?... vienes algo rara del bosque.

-No... solo q se me vinieron unas cosas a la memoria, pero nada de importancia (n.nU)

-No estimen en gastos, chicos, hoy invito yo (n.n)- Gai se sentía tan orgulloso que estaba dispuesto a dejar su bolsillo vacío para q su hija y amigas fueran felices.

De improviso, aparece Kakashi, acompañado de un Mightyenna, éste tenía una bandana de la aldea amarrada a su cuello.

-Hola a todos (n.n)

-Que tal, Kakashi¿paseando a tus pkmn?

-Algo asi, Fang tenía q hacer algo de ejercicio...

-arf, arf!- El Pokemon de forma canina movía la cola muy contento.

Al percatarse de la presencia del pkmn, Mari se pone palida.

-Ese... es un... mightyenna...(o.o)

-Oh no... - responden Ashley y Mirime al unísono.

-Pasa algo?(o.o)- pregunta Gai.

-Sáquenlo de aquiiii (o.o)- Mari se aleja lo más que puede de Kakashi, escondiendose tras Lee.

-Mari-san... le temes a los mightyenna?

-Sólo sáquenlo de aquiii (o.o)- Mari empezaba a tiritar como gelatina.

-Fang, regresa..- Kakashi finalmente guarda a Fang en su pokebola.

-Al menos ya le volvieron los colores (n.nU)- Mirime volvía a su ramen vegetariano.

-Porqué le temes a los migthyennas?

-mm... es una larga historia, papá... algún día te la contaré (n.nU)

-¿Te sientes bien, Mari-san?

-Si, estoy mejor, Gracias, Lee... sis... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Esta bien... ya terminé (o.ô)- Mirimë se levanta de su puesto y sigue a Mari a un lugar más apartado- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Hoy estaba en el riachuelo cerca de la aldea... y vi a alguien... sus ojos... se parecían a los de... él.

-¿Él? (o.ô) ¿ese chico¿Como lo sabes?

-Su mirada se me hizo muy familiar...

-Pero puedes encontrar a muchos chicos así... que es todo lo que recuerdas de ese chico?

-mmm... sólo su cabellera larga... y sus ojos...

-¿no ves? por esas dos características no puedes encontrar a alguien (-o-U)

-¿Y si es él?- Los ojos de Mari brillan con ilusión.

-Sería genial... pareces obsesionada (-o-U)

-No cualquiera te salva la vida...- Parecía que Mari volvía en el tiempo con la mirada.

De mientras en Ichiraku...

-Ashley, sabes q le pasó a Mari?

-Sólo se que lo de su miedo a los mightyennas es un trauma... antes de que nos encontráramos ella fue atacada por un grupo de ellos... no sé más detalles... quizá Mirimë sepa más... voy y vuelvo (n.nU)- Ashley se levanta rápidamente de su puesto y se acerca sigilosamente a donde están sus otras dos compañeras.

-Ya me preguntó... ¿esta bien que le haya contado, cierto? (n.nU)

-No te preocupes... está bien...- Mari parecía algo consternada.

-¿Que pasa? – Ashley preguntaba a raíz de la expresión de la chica alta.

-Es que en el bosque, me encontré con un chico que se parecía al que me salvó de los mightyenna...

-¿Crees que sea él? (o.ô)

-No lo sé... espero que si... volvamos al puesto...- Mari intentaba disimular un gesto esperanzado mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

Al volver, sólo encuentran a Lee.

-¿Y papá? (o.ô)

-¿Y el señor Kakashi? (o.ô)

-Se fueron... al parecer el Señor Kakashi se enteró que hay miembros de Akatsuki rondando la aldea.

-Akaqué?(o.ô)- Ashley pregunta mientras examina su tazón vacío de ramen.

-Akatsuki... una organización de ninjas desterrados... no sé mucho sobre ellos... se dice que desean obtener el poder legendario del demonio Kyuubi...

-Kyuubi? (o.ô)

-Ya saben, un ninetales gigante...

Las tres chicas se ponen pálidas al mismo tiempo.

-Un ninetales...(o.o)

-Gigante.. (o.o)

-Ah no! yo me voy de aquí! (ToT)- Ashley se disponía a salir corriendo de la aldea lo más rápido posible.

-Ya cálmate (-o-U)

-Pero si el Kyuubi está encerrado (U)- Lee agitaba las manos intentando calmar a Ashley.

-Uf...(u.uU)- Ashley suspiraba aliviada.

-Será mejor irnos a dormir chicas- Mirimë ya mostraba un aspecto de cansancio notable.

* * *

Al otro día, las chicas fueron despertadas muy temprano por Gai y Kakashi (muy a pesar de los reclamos del trío). Recién salía el sol cuando las chicas ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento. 

-¿Qué pasa? (u.u)- Los rostros de las tres chicas reflejaban una notoria falta de sueño.

-Hoy empezará su entrenamiento Ninja (n.n)- Gai miraba con orgullo al trío que en medio de la somnolencia ponía caras de sorpresa.

-¿Que?... ¿acaso nos preguntaron? (-o-u)

-Es que no es si quieren hacerlo... es que DEBEN- Interrumpe Kakashi mientras daba hojeadas a su inseparable libro.

-Y qué pasará con mis duelos de gimnasio?(o.o)

-Terminarás después...

-Y mi invitación al Simposium de Criadores Pokemon?(o.o)

-Para otra vez será...

-Y mi listón en Lilycove? (ToT)

-Vamos, tienes mucho tiempo para eso (-o-U)- Kakashi no dejaba opción: debían convertirse en ninjas.

-Aún no entiendo porqué debemos hacer esto (-o-)- Mari mira con cara inquisidora a su padre.

-Debemos esperar a que llegue la Quinta...

-¿La Quinta¿la quinta qué?

En eso aparece en el campo una mujer bastante... voluptuosa, de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta, dejando caer unos cuantos cabellos en su rostro, viste kimono y pantalones al tobillo y una chaqueta ancha color verde. Llevaba en su mano un pergamino de apariencia muy antiguo.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama- Gai y Kakashi saludaban con excesivo respeto a la mujer.

-Oigan... que señora tan extraña (o.o)- Mirimë le comentaba a sus amigas en voz baja.

-Si... miren esos atributos... parecen dos electrodes.

-¿Qué están hablando? (-o-)- La llamada Hokage había escuchado los comentarios.

-No, nada, Hokage-sama (n.n)- Gai le tapaba la boca a Mari, que había hecho el ultimo cometario.

-Ya que... por lo que veo son ellas, Mirimë, Mari y Ashley¿cierto?

-Si (o.o)- las tres contestan al mismo tiempo.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Tsunade, y soy la Quinta Hokage, la lider de esta aldea... para que al menos tengan algo de respeto (-o-).

-Buenos días...(o.o)-Las chicas vuelven a contestar.

-Les explicaré el porqué la decisión de someter a tres chicas ajenas a la aldea a un entrenamiento ninja. Resulta que su llegada fue predecida hace mucho tiempo.

-Predecida? (o.ô)

-Así es... Durante la fundación de la aldea, El Xatu del Primer Hokage, que era muy anciano y hacía predicciones con gran precisión, escribió un pergamino sobre la unión de dos fuerzas al parecer distintas pero con ideales en común, que intentarán apoderarse de la aldea y del mundo por completo. Esto sucedería en el período del Quinto Líder.

-¿Dos fuerzas?

-Déjame terminar (-o-) Sin embargo, también predijo que en el ínter tanto se podría conjurar un poder especial que permitiría luchar contra tal unión y que llegarían cuatro personas ajenas a esta aldea capaces de usar este poder.

Ante el silencio de los presentes, la Hokage continuó.

Se estableció que este pergamino no se le entregara a nadie que no fuera el Quinto Hokage, lo recibí apenas asumí el cargo y he empezado a armar piezas... Hemos estado recibiendo informaciones de que Súbditos de Orochimaru están rondando Konoha... están interesados en el poder del Kyuubi para controlar las aldeas ninja. La otra organización es el Equipo Magma, que busca el poder de los Pkmn legendarios Groudon y Kyogre para lograr su objetivo de controlar el mundo a través del clima.

-El Equipo Magma...

-Hemos oído hablar de ellos

-Hace algún tiempo nos enteramos de que habían intentado entrar a la cueva del Origen...

-Estuvieron en Sootopolis!- Mari interrumpe sobresaltada.

-No te preocupes, el pueblo esta bien, no lograron hacer nada ya que no poseían las orbes...

-Las orbes Azul y Roja... nadie sabe con exactitud donde están... espero no le hayan hecho nada a Wallace, pertenece a la familia de los guardianes de la cueva.

-No tenemos registro de daños a personas, afortunadamente...

-Uf.. gracias (u.u)

-Pensamos que Orochimaru y el Equipo Magma unirían fuerzas por un bien común... entonces, es ahora donde entran Uds. – En ese momento la Lider de Konoha hace una pausa dando un pequeño suspiro.- Si mi instinto no me falla Uds. son las personas elegidas por el destino para ayudarnos a salvar nuestra aldea...

-Pero falta un detalle- Ashley levantaba su mano.

-¿Cual?

-Uno, dos, tres... falta uno (n.nU)

-La predicción no decía que debían llegar todos juntos... el cuarto elegido o elegida debería llegar a Konoha en cualquier minuto... NdA: eso me sonó a Digimon xD

Luego de un segundo de silencio, la Hokage realiza la pregunta clave.

-Entonces¿aceptan?

Las chicas guardan otro instante de silencio. Intercambiaban inseguras miradas, no sabían si pensar que de ellas dependía el destino de aquella aldea o era un simple cuento inventado por la voluptuosa mujer. Por su parte, Gai y Kakashi también intercambiaban miradas. La primera en romper el silencio es Mari.

-Prefiero quedarme...-Mari mira a su padre- Le creeré todo lo que me dice, y quiero convertirme en shinobi... ¿qué dicen ustedes, chicas?

-Será interesante entrenar para ser shinobi (n.n)- Responde Mirimë- Cuenta con nosotras.

-Así es (n.n)- Apoya Ashley.

-Esta bien, entonces comenzarán el entrenamiento... empezarán aprendiendo a manejar su chakra...

-cha qué?

-Esto será muy largo...-Se limita a decir Kakashi hojeando su libro.

-Será mejor empezar después, Kakashi... Las chicas necesitan ambientarse un poco (-o-)

* * *

Aquella noche fue algo agitada en los alrededores de Konoha... Por el camino hacia Lilicove se acercaban varias patrullas policiales. Se detienen y de ellas bajan varios oficiales junto a sus growlithe. Seguido de ellos, una mujer rompe el silencio de la noche con voz de mando. 

-Debió haber entrado al bosque, empezaremos por aquí- Al oír esto, se encienden muchas linternas, las tenues luces dejaban ver a una seria oficial Jenny acompañada de un growlithe que seguía al resto de los oficiales.

No muy lejos de allí, una figura saltaba de árbol en árbol, siempre en las sombras, escondiéndose de la luz de luna llena que de vez en cuando dejaba ver en sus ojos un tenue brillo color plateado. Se detenía un momento, oía de donde venían las voces de los policías, y luego emprendía el camino nuevamente con paso acelerado. Esto se repetía por las siguientes horas, hasta que el grupo de oficiales se detiene.

-Llevamos más de tres horas buscando, quizá no esté aquí, oficial Jenny.

-Está bien, volvamos a la ciudad, desde allí lo rastrearemos.

Diciendo esto el escuadrón policial emprende la retirada. A unos metros de ellos, aquel par de ojos plateados miraba atentamente la escena y de manera triunfante comienza a moverse al próximo árbol en el sentido opuesto al escuadrón. Así llega a lo que en medio de la oscuridad parecen las puertas de la aldea.

-Que extraño, no sabía que existiera una aldea entre Lilicove y Fortree, mejor aún, la policía no llegará hasta aquí...-Su voz sonaba algo profunda y arrogante- Me quedaré un tiempo aquí.

Fin del cap.

* * *

Bien, aquí va el tercer capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para seguir publicando, pero luego ordenaré mi tiempo y prometo hacerlo. n.n 

Mil gracias de nuevo a Ashley y mi sis Mirime por dejarme agregarlas al fic, por su apoyo y sus ideas n.n


End file.
